My Secret
by lyl azn
Summary: *4th Chapter is up* Bit has a secret...will the backdraft group come after him? (i'm bad a summaries...i despise them so!) i may change the genre and rating sometime so plz bare w/ me (B/L!!)
1. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: yea yea…u kno I don't own the zoid characters or zoids in that matter…well on with da story…  
  
  
  
Leena looked from the window of her room. Outside appeared cold and wet. Gray mixed with different other hues looked like a painting that was doused with water, spoiled and blemished. The rain continuously poured as streams cascaded down her windowpane. She could hear the winds howling through the inconspicuous drafts within her desolate asylum. With remorse she leaned closer and her head rested against the icy glass…  
  
"Bit," escaped from her cold lips, as her breath fogged the glass. Lightning struck suddenly, but she was still motionless like a statue. With no emotion tears seeped from her violet eyes and trickled down to her cheeks, then fell from her chin.  
  
'Bit…when you coming back?' her thoughts of a certain attractive young man with blonde hair and amazing emerald eyes lingered in her mind as if lost in a day dream. She could still remember his appealing personality, and charming smile. 'If only you were here…'  
  
Unexpectedly, a knock at the door came and it slightly creaked opened with a light that forced its way through the darkness of her mute solitude.  
  
"Leena, I'll be out of the house for a while," her father said. He speculated his daughter as she still sat there unmoved by his words. He thought about his daughter's behavior lately; she seemed so distant and abstruse. She used to be full of emotions, but now her character appeared to be dissolving from her old fundamental nature. 'What happened to her smile?' he thought.  
  
"Uhh…Leena, I forgot…someone wants to see you…I'll tell him to come up," he added to see if she would change the expression on her face. Unfortunately, she maintained her calm composure and only nodded.  
  
"Will you be ok, Leena?" he asked concerned. She only looked back at him with those somber eyes. She looked as if she was about to cry as her bottom lip quivered a bit, but it was hardly noticeable in the dimmed room.  
  
"Yes daddy, I'll be fine," she murmured quietly. Her father sighed knowing that he'll just have to accept her new personality, and then he left. His footsteps were still audible, then slowly faded down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
SOO!? Wa do u guys think? I kno it's kindda short…Should I continue it or should I just drop it?  
  
Next chapter: who is the unexpected visitor??…I kno…crummy intro 4 next chapter…hey! I'm a beginner! Cut me sum slack!! Anyways plz review!!! 


	2. Console me

Disclaimer: yea yea…u kno I don't own the zoid characters or zoids in that matter…well on with da story…  
  
I guess I sorta messed up a bit on this chapter…I don't think I got the mood right at the end…well…it's ok nevamind that just read on review! Thankzz!! ^_^  
  
Just wanna let you kno…bit and leena are both 18 in this story…  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Once again it was silent. She could hear her own paced breathing in the room and feel her heart rhythmically beating within her chest. She was a bit surprised that she lived up to this point without Bit. After all those years of being together she never thought that it would end somewhere down the road. During those years she guessed somehow Bit feel out of love with her and found someone else.  
  
'Maybe it was the way I treated him…or maybe it's just because he didn't really love me…' The thought of Bit playing her all this time made a single tear flow down her cheek once more. She kept on pondering what went wrong between them, yet she couldn't comprehend an explanation.  
  
Footsteps were heard again in the hall and suddenly she became nervous… 'What if its Bit?' She felt as if her heart was in her throat and began beating intensely with every step the stranger made. She wiped away the stains of tears from her face hoping that it would look like she maintained a calm and soothed composure. With cool and poise the stranger walked up to her door and the shadows engulfed the only source of light in the room. Leisurely the figure leaned against the doorframe and with a sigh he said, "It's been some time hasn't it?"  
  
Leena could remember the visitor's voice; calm, yet arrogant in a way. She turned her head to see a man at he door; he was dressed casually. A black sports jacket, which was half open and showed a white shirt underneath, was complemented by a pair of khaki pants which he wore baggy. Half of his face was concealed in the shadows and only his piercing green eyes were obvious through the obscurity. His hair was honey blonde and looked like it was chaotically put into spikes.  
  
They stared in each other's eyes; deepened in a trance, lost in a gaze. She didn't dare move while he gaped at her. She couldn't tell if it was longing, disappointment, or sorrow in those green pools.  
  
Bit analyzed her, she looked weary and her eyes appeared as if they were wet. She wore her usual sleeping ensemble, a loose fitting shirt and a pair of shorts. Her fiery hair looked wet and damp. 'She probably came out of the shower…' he assumed. He examined her closely and saw the expression on her face…she looked miserable and crestfallen…  
  
"Leena, I…" he choked on his words as they faded gradually, "I just wanted to…" He couldn't say it; he couldn't find the courage to say anything. Ever since he broke up with her regret haunted him. He felt a bit humiliated to even shown his face after all the grief he caused her. But he pushed it away and said…  
  
"I'll be leaving tomorrow," he continued, "and…I wanted to say goodbye and that I still…I still" once again he faded into a whisper. 'Should I tell her that I still love her? Or should I just…forget about it?' he thought.  
  
"What do you mean your leaving?" she said appalled with bitterness in her voice, "Where are you going?!" Upset of him leaving her again made her tear…  
  
He walked toward her in a slow pace and he comforted her in an embrace. His strong arms were supported around her body. At that moment she felt at peace and his arms around her made her feel protected. She could feel her heart rising and she wished that this moment would never end. Her icy walls that stood around her were now melting and emotions surged through her; some she couldn't explicate…  
  
"Leena," he said in a tender voice, "I love you …please don't cry and make this hard for both of us…" He held her tighter hoping that she wouldn't pull away. With those words she wrapped her own arms around him.  
  
"Oh Bit," she whispered in his ear. He couldn't describe the sensations he felt when her breath brushed against his neck. Slowly he pulled away, but only far enough to be face to face with her. He looked deep into her depressing eyes and came closer…  
  
His lips slightly brushed against hers and then retreated to see if she would follow. Just as he thought, once he pulled back she moved forward until their lips fully touched. Their kiss deepened as they still held on to each other. Eternal bliss overcame them, as they were lost in the moment.  
  
Later on they pulled away from each other. She blushed a bit after she got control over herself…  
  
"Bit?" she asked solemnly, "Why are you leaving? Where are you going?" His face suddenly became daunt and he gently touched her face as wiped her tears away with his thumb.  
  
"Leena…I have to go," he said troubled, "…it's because of…" he paused. "My dad and my mom…they…" resentment struck him and he stopped…  
  
"Your family…did something happen?" she asked concerned, "Bit you can tell me…"  
  
"…They were killed in a car crash …and since I don't have any other relatives to support me I'll have to move out, get a job, and all that stuff…" he tried to say with a smile but failed.  
  
"Why do you have to move out of your own house?"  
  
"…I just can't afford to finish paying for the house and all that…so I'll have to get a cheap apartment and get a crummy job that pays crap…"  
  
"Oh my god…" was all she could say, "…I'm sure you find something else to get you out of this mess…" Suddenly an idea struck her and she said, "Wait!! I can ask my dad if you could move in and you could live with us!!"  
  
"Huh?" he looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Yeah! I know my dad will certainly let you! You know how my dad practically loves you and says how much he would love to have you as a son and stuff!!" she cried out happily.  
  
"Leena…I couldn't do that…I don't want to be a burden and all that…"  
  
"Let's talk this out when my dad comes back, ok?" she said softly as she tried to console him.  
  
"I'll think about it…"  
  
  
  
next chapter: So what will bit choose and what will happen between them? Will doc…I mean leena's dad let bit live with them?? 


	3. Restored heart & untold secrets

I'm sorry about the other story 'Rainy Days' I sort screwed up while uploading the chapter and then I screwed up on the whole order of the story so…I got rid of it…as for the reviews, I'M SOOOO SORRY THAT THEY GOT DELETED!!! It's my fault yes I know…sorry!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: yea yea…u kno I don't own the zoid characters or zoids in that matter…well on with da story…  
  
  
  
The time seemed to fly as they sat on the bed holding each other and the skies soon cleared of it's horrible thundering, raining, and murky clouds. Leena felt content knowing that Bit was with her again, but she couldn't help think of what will happen if he chooses to leave. She looked up into his somnolent eyes; he was struggling against his drowsiness and he tried to keep his eyes open. Every now and then he would drift off and then suddenly jerk his head up to avoid from falling asleep. She checked at the clock…  
  
"It's 2:20," she said feeling a bit lightheaded herself. She noticed that Bit drifted again into sleep and she unwrapped his arms around her. Carefully she laid him down on her bed, hoping that she didn't wake up and disturb his slumber.  
  
She smiled as she gazed affectionately at him. With her gentle hands, she caressed his face; slowly stroked his hair, and steadily she bent down and kissed him on his forehead. Bit was awaked by her delicate kiss and he drew her beside him to rest.  
  
"Leena," he murmured, "I love you…" and later they both drifted into a peaceful slumber…  
  
*******************  
  
The next day, Leena awoke first and was surprised do see that was Bit still lying with her. 'Wait a minute,' she thought as jerked up to check to see that her clothes were still on. She sighed and thanked god that her clothes were still visible on her body.  
  
Still sleepy headed, she walked up to her window and peered outside. The sun was showing its magnificent brilliance, while the numinous clouds gently glided through the vivid blue background. As she opened her window to allow the fresh air in, arms encircled her waist and she could feel breathing vaguely brushing against her bare neck…  
  
"Bit," she giggled, "that tickles!" He only smiled and kissed her neck softly…  
  
"We should take a shower and get dressed up," she continued, "it's already 12 in the afternoon…"  
  
********************  
  
  
  
After a refreshing shower they headed to the kitchen to find Leon and Leena's father sitting at the table. (a/n: they took showers separately…I didn't want to be that detailed in the story...Hehe)  
  
"Oh Leena," Steve said with a smile on his face, "I see you woke up." He saw that her appearance changed; clothes, hair, which looked damp, and facial expression. 'She certainly looks happier than last night before I left,' he thought. Then he looked up at the young man who stood next to her, he too looked clean and his hair was wet too…  
  
He analyzed his daughter thoroughly as he looked at her with suspicion. He quickly glanced back at Leon to see if he noticed it too…  
  
"So?" Leon teased with a grin on his face, "What have you two been doing all night?" Leena and Bit slightly blushed; Steve noticed but didn't chastise her in this kind of discussion. He respected his daughter's business and knew that his Leena would never do anything like 'THAT'…(A/n: pretty naïve, I'll say…hehe)  
  
"LEON!!" she yelled a bit offended. Suddenly and idea came to her and she smirked menacingly. "Just to let you know we had an amazing night and we didn't sleep until 3 in the morning," she implied and then wrapped her arms around Bit's neck. "Oh gosh! I'm still aching from last night!" as she put her hand on her lower back. Bit turned crimson red after he just realized what Leena just said. 'I think your pushing your details too much,' Bit thought. Leon just stared at his sister with shock as he almost spilt his coffee all over his clothes, while Steve just resumed reading the paper as if he didn't hear anything.  
  
"LEENA!!!" Leon shouted, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALREADY HAD SEX!!!"  
  
"Your sooo gullible!!!" she laughed as he just sat their perplexed, yet a bit humiliated that his own little sister got him sooo bad there…  
  
"So anyways," Steve said trying to push that discussion away, "Bit? How are your parents? …Ever since you stopped coming by I haven't seen them in a while. You should tell them to have dinner with us again, besides I…" he slowed and faded as he observed the young man's face. He suddenly looked a bit pale and he noticed his uneasiness on the subject.  
  
"Bit, is something wrong?" he asked concerned. Just then Leena spoke up…  
  
"Dad could we talk about this in the living room?" She turned to face Bit, "You know, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…" she said with a smile trying to make him feel more comfortable.  
  
"I said that I would think about it, didn't I?" he said as he smiled back, "We'll see what'll happen, k?" With his approval they all walked into the living room, including Leon, and were all told to sit down.  
  
"Your question before, Doc?" Bit continued. He tried to maintain a calm composure as they carried on her conversation…(A/n: I didn't really like callin him Steve…besides Doc sounds better!)  
  
"Your parents? Did something happen?"  
  
"…They…they died in a crash…" he slowly said while he bowed his head down in remorse. Appalled by his answer, Doc and Leon stared at him horrified. Their eyes widened with shock as they sat there speechless. A deafening silence engulfed the whole room until Bit spoke up again…  
  
"I'll have to move out…and…get myself a job…and…" he continued until Doc interrupted him.  
  
"Excuse me?!" he yelled in alarmed, "WHEN? WHERE? HOW? WHY?" Doc threw so many questions at him that he just sat there bewildered.  
  
"It happened a week ago, on the Sunrise Parkway. Police said that some driver was being careless and must have crashed into them from the back…they didn't really give a much information…" Bit said, "...and to be honest I don't know why they had to die…" there was a pause…  
  
"They didn't have to damnit!!" he yelled in grief.  
  
Bit broke down on the couch. He made an effort not to shed any tears in front of them, but he couldn't help bottling up his emotions anymore. He hunched forward with his elbows on his knees while his hands supported his head…(Awww…poor baby…)  
  
Leena came and sat next to him. "Bit, its ok" was all she could say as she rubbed his back and swung an arm around him… After he recuperated he continued…  
  
"Sorry…I just…"  
  
"No, its ok, we understand what you're going through…we too know how it feels to loose someone…" Doc peered on the shelf, there stood a gold frame with a picture of a woman. She resembled Leena completely, as if a replica of her.  
  
"So what will happen now?" Leon asked.  
  
"Like I said, I'll have to move out and get a job."  
  
"Wait a minute!! Did I hear YOU say that your going to move out of your own home?!" Doc said outraged, "THEY CAN'T DO THAT!!!"  
  
"They could if I can't afford to finish paying it off…my parents still haven't finished paying for insurance, bills, and all that…I guess they just passed their dept on to me, lucky aren't I? I don't even know about their bank accounts or anything like that…all I know is mine, and since I used most of my own money to buy that new car of mine…I have no money…"  
  
"Damn…that sucks…broke and broken…" Leon said.  
  
"LEON!!!" Leena scolded.  
  
"Hey it's ok," Bit reassured, "I'll find my way through this…maybe I'll score big on the slots or in the lottery, who knows?"  
  
"Bit! You know that you're like a second son to me. I'll do everything in my power to take you in as my own!" Doc said encouragingly…  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
Days, then weeks, and afterwards months seemed to pass by as if they were nothing. Bit stayed with the Tauros family…  
  
  
  
"Dad, I'm worried about Bit. It's been months now and still he won't calm down about his parent's death…" she whispered to a older figure as she peered into a dark room. A mysterious, glowing light emerged from the darkness. There sat a man typing away on the keyboard of his computer…  
  
"Leena, it was also hard for you to accept it when mom died…Bit just needs some time. And don't get jealous because he spends more time figuring out the cause of his parents' death than spending time with you…" At that exact moment, it struck her hard, making her realize that maybe she is a bit jealous. He spent practically everyday and night on his computer on murder cases or went to the police station. He tried really hard to find some source of information that might not even exist…  
  
"Dad!! I just think that he's taking it too far…besides didn't he tell us himself that they died in a crash?!"  
  
Doc led her away from the door and spoke, "Leena, didn't he tell you what happened while he was out the other day?" Her eyes widened in worry.  
  
"While he was walking around the corner someone jumped him," Doc continued. Leena covered her mouth in shock as she stared at him horror-struck.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened?" she shrieked…  
  
"That guy who jumped him was part of the Back draft group and…"  
  
"WHAT!? I thought they were out of commission after some secret agents busted them!"  
  
"Do you know those agents were?"  
  
"Umm…no but I knew they were some sort of undercover people or something like that…" she replied a bit baffled.  
  
"Well…those two agents…they were Bit's parents…" he whispered quietly in her ear.  
  
"WHAT!? Bit never told ME that!!!" she yelled while she felt a bit ignorant.  
  
"He was never suppose to…not to anyone…but I guess I sorta MADE him tell me," he said rather demurely, "I said that if he didn't tell me what was really going on, well…I would kick him out of the house…hehe."  
  
"WHAT??!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!"  
  
"And that's what he said…but you know I would never do that to him, well maybe only to you and Leon…" again he chuckled at his own comment.  
  
"Gosh, I can tell you really love us," she replied with a sigh. "But back to Bit," she continued, "What happened after he was jumped?" Seriousness was now clear on her face.  
  
"Bit said the guy who jumped him knew the real cause of his parents death…"  
  
"AND WHAT HE SAY?!!" she yelled in impatience.  
  
"Leena! STOP INTURRPTING ME! DARN IT!!" Doc replied harshly as he was about to loose his temper. She blushed and urged him politely to go on without making his temper boil. Just then, as he was going to resume the talk Bit came out of his room; hair untidy, clothes wrinkled, and face expressionless. He turned to see that Leena and Doc were in the hallway talking. 'Chismiss' he thought, and he continued down the hall and descended from the steps… (a/n: for all those who don't kno wa chismiss means…it's anotha way to say Gossiping or gossipers gossiping…same difference! ^-^)  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
Oh ok…finished the chapter!!! I kno the plot is a bit corny and some parts for the story was unnecessary…but oh well! (note: the backdraft group in my story is different from the real one…so plz bare with me)  
  
Next chapter: so wa will happen to Bit? Is the backdraft group now after him? Will leena try to be able to get w/ him ALONE?! Hehehe u know wa I mean? (No! just kidding…the only farthest possible rating for me will be R- rated, no NC-17 writing 4 me! hehe) more other stuff in the next chapter…some I can't tell yet! 


	4. I'm Coming After You...

Leena followed bit down stairs, worried about him. She paced through the living room and into the kitchen. There he sat at the end of the table, enjoying his daily snack before he would usually go out. He looked uneasy and a bit on the edge.  
  
"Bit?" she asked with a caring voice, "Dad told me what happened…you know, about that guy…"  
  
He looked up at her at the mention of that. He was a bit fearful for Leena, she shouldn't know about it. 'I didn't want her to worry…' he thought.  
  
"So, what else did Doc tell you?" he questioned trying to sound calm and relaxed.  
  
"He told me about your parents, who they really are"  
  
"Well, now I can see that I can't really keep a secret with him…" he sounded a bit disappointed.  
  
"Bit," she murmured as she motioned to the chair next to him, "Why didn't you tell me? I thought that we don't have to keep anything from each other?"  
  
"Maybe if some people where quiet about it, they probably wouldn't have been found out and killed, ya know?" he answered trying to sound reasonable.  
  
"I don't understand. I can't…why would they do that?" she asked in perplexity.  
  
"Ok, this is how it is," he started, "As you know, my parents are the ones who thrashed the Backdraft's plans. Well, it's been years since that happened, so I guess the Backdraft wanted to get them back…"  
  
"Yes, I know that"  
  
"Well, I don't think that they're done with their damage…I just hope that they're stopped. They might-"  
  
"They might what?"  
  
"What if they wanted more than just revenge on my parents? I'm worried about other people who they might wanna get back at. And…that probably might include me…" he theorized and quietly faded into a low mumble. Leena's eyes widened in apprehension and she could feel herself intense. 'Oh my god…'  
  
"I've been thinking, if they do come after me…I wanna be away from here," he added.  
  
"WHAT?!" she gasped, "You don't have to go anywhere!" She looked stressed and weary by the idea. "You said you wouldn't leave, not anymore…"  
  
"I don't want you guys to get hurt. The Backdraft are ruthless people and will do anything to get their way, I know. And you're the only family I have…I don't wanna loose you guys, especially you, Leena…" he sounded so sincere and he tried to be gentle and sympathetic, even though he felt downhearted and at the same time insecure about the whole situation that he was in. He was really good at hiding his inner emotions from people, even when he could feel them surging within him, as if really to explode.  
  
"Bit, I don't care. I just wanna be with you…" she droned. Bit could see tears streak her face. Her eyes wet and cheeks rosy. Suddenly she reached out for him and embraced him. "I'm just…just afraid of what might happen to you," she wept lightly between her sniffs and snuffles.  
  
"Please don't cry, Leena. I promise that I'll be here with you. I'll protect you, everything will be ok, I promise." He cooed reassuringly.  
  
He hugged her back as he caressed her red hair. 'I love you Leena…I don't want anything happening to you. You're the only one I have left,' he thought.  
  
********************  
  
In a dark room, there sat a man at his desk as he faced the great window behind him. He sat relaxed in his chair and gazed at the scenery below him, bustling streets, continuous honking of the cars and buses, and crowds adorned packed streets. Suddenly a light broke through the room and he could hear the swishing of the door that opened.  
  
The man turned around to see the rude intruder who disrupted his solitude. A feminine figure walked in; her ensemble was a loose fitting sweater that had a high collar, which covered her neck. Her tight black pants where half hidden beneath her high leather boots, which stopped at her calves. She definitely was attractive with her voluptuous curves, ruby eyes, and sapphire colored hair.  
  
"Sir," she spoke up in a serious voice. At that moment he knew that she was here for business matters only. "I have a report on Bit Cloud." He grimaced at the mention at the young man's name.  
  
"Well? Speak for your purposes," he quickly replied in a harsh tone.  
  
"One of our men said that he saw Bit Cloud, son of Mr. Sean Cloud."  
  
"And who is this man?"  
  
"Grey, Sir"  
  
"What happened?" he quickly asked as he started getting impatient.  
  
"Gray attacked him, but he quickly countered with his own attack. Bit threaded him; he knew that Grey was part of our organization and so therefore Grey had to confess."  
  
"He betrayed us…"  
  
"Yes. What shall you wish of him?"  
  
"Send him to Dr. Sujishi"  
  
The woman gasped at his reply. "You mean…but Sir, with all respect, I don't think that his crime was that severe. Surely there is another punishment less brutal," she tried to explain.  
  
"Sergeant Maryua, don't ever riposte to me like that again, you understand?"  
  
She was so taken back on her own reply. 'Why did I even say that? Even I should know my own limits…'  
  
"Yes, Sir, forgive me for a such an-"  
  
"Just get out of my office and send Grey to Dr. Sujishi, NOW!!" he yelled in aggravation and intolerance. With that remark the solemn woman left his office.  
  
"Bit Cloud…hmmm…" he said to himself quietly, "You are starting to interfere where you shouldn't…be cautious or you might end up your parents…" With that, a grin settled on his face and a malevolent laugh echoed through the room.  
  
  
  
********************** 


End file.
